FourWheeling Phantom
by Destiny'sCurse
Summary: Destiny and Erik find their way back to the future... She takes him fourwheeling.. What more can I say... A Two Shot.. Yes I know. Only two chapters..


This is not my best writing but if you exclude that and just think about the story line then maybe you will find it as amusing as I did.

4 Wheeling Phantom

Destiny stood up slowly and stretched her back. The last of the straps had been secured and they were ready to go. This trip was a lot easier to prepare for than any of the others that he had gone on with her family. Of course they would take six four wheelers instead of one.

"Erik, are you ready yet?"

"I don't know how I let you talk me into half the things that you have me do woman."

"Oh get over it you pussy. Now lets go you'll have fun I promise."

Walking towards the truck they both climbed in and strapped their seatbelts. They finally started to talk about 15 minuets into the ride.

"So what is the point of this four wheeling anyway?" Erik asked.

Without skipping a beat Destiny said, "To go as fast and as far as you can without killing yourself."

"I hope you realize that does not make me feel all that great about this outing."

"Don't worry I know how to have fun and stay safe at the same time."

When they pulled into the camping ground Erik looked around curiously.

"Is this it?"

"Yes it is."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"Well there is this thing called a tent. And we set it up, put a bunch of shit in it and sleep in it."

"Ahhh, what ever you say."

Destiny glanced at Erik and climbed out of the truck. She went around to the tailgate and got the ramps out. After unloading the four-wheeler they pitched the tent and built a fire pit.

"Come on we need to go get some fire wood." Destiny chirped, jumping onto the seat. Erik looked at her with that "your crazy" look again and slowly walked over to the machine. As soon as Destiny started it up he jumped on behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Hold on."

Destiny completely gunned the engine and they took off down the road. She turned onto a secluded trail and slowed down. About 5 miles up she pulled to a stop and turned of the engine.

"Oh good it's still here." She said and hiked up the hill a bit.

"What is still here?" Erik asked not quite sure if he wanted to know. Rustling of bushes and some rocks rolling down the hill was the only answer he got. He started to pace back and forth and right when he turned to go the other way a log flew in front of his face.

"LOOK OUT!"

o.0 The only way that I can describe the look on Erik's face is "Eye popping and jaw dropping."

"Thanks for that heads up luv."

Destiny pitched another armload of wood down the hill and then came tripping down herself.

"Why your very welcome. And I must say the I am proud of the way you butcher the voice of Cap'n Jack." Destiny replied with a slight smirk as she stood up and climbed back onto the four-wheeler. Well we might as well get back before it's dark.

When they got back to the camp site Destiny started a fire. Erik was nervous at first.

"Do you think that is a good idea to have naked flame in the wilderness, on the ground as well!"

"Erik, Shut up. I know what I am doing. This is how we stay warm when we are not in the tent. Ok, and I refuse to let you go to bed this early."

She got up and returned with a bag of marshmallows and all the paraphernalia to go with them.

"Erik, babe. You need to try this." She handed in a big goopy s'more and started to chow down on her own.

"Are you sure this is food?"

"Just trust me. You will love it."

Erik took his first bite of his first s'more ever.

"Wow this is really good."

"See I told ya. Do you want me to make some more?"

"Heck yes."

Destiny wasn't quite sure why but "Heck Yes" just did not sound natural coming from   
Erik. She laughed on the inside and found it amusing how he was trying so hard to fit in. After going through a whole flippin bag of Marshmallows they went to sleep.

The next morning Destiny got up early and started to pack up the ATV. She stashed extra clothes, food, and water in the storage bin on the back.

When Erik got up he stretched and walked over by Destiny.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine. Are you ready to go?"

Erik nodded.

"Before we do go though I have a question for you."

Erik looked down at her and smiled. "What is it?"

"I know your past and all the you have been through and I know that you don't like to be dirty. But just once in your life have you ever just wanted to get good and dirty yourself? Where you have the control?"

Erik looked shocked.

"We are going to get dirty?"

Destiny managed to choke out a quiet "yes".

"Destiny, I am willing to try anything for you as long as you do it along with me."

She smiled and relaxed.

"Oh I will. It's a deal."

She hugged him and hopped onto the ATV. Erik climbed on behind her and clung around her waist. Destiny felt Erik's grip get a bit tighter when she turned on the machine.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, just hang on. If it makes you feel any better I have never gotten into a wreck or killed any of my other friends while doing this."

"Thank you, all of the sudden I fell soooo much better." Destiny smiled at the sarcasm in his voice.

Destiny gunned the gas and they sped off down the road. She went about 5 miles and them turned onto a dirt path leading away from the river and into the woods.

Going faster as the ATV climbed up a hill.

"Good God woman! Are you trying to get me killed?"

After driving for about an hour Destiny finally slammed on the breaks. (If you have ever seen the Disney movie Oliver and Company then you could imagine what the look on Erik's face looked like. You know when the poodle is plastered to the go-ped because they were playing chicken with an oncoming train. Yes, that one…)

Laughing Destiny kissed Erik's lips softly.

"Hey, are you alright?"

o.0 "Hey… I… I'm fine…" He finally muttered.

She smiled and turned his head toward the left.

"Look." She whispered into his ear.

When his eyes focused he saw the most beautiful site… Well the second most anyway… The mountains were a dark green and were such a contrast to the deep blue sky it took his breath away.

When they got going again Erik kept his eyes open.

Authors Note Ok this was suppose to be a one shot but it was getting really long so there is going to be one more chapter….


End file.
